


2020 Christmas Drabble #11 - Hot Chocolate

by learashi



Series: 2020 Christmas Drabble Series a.k.a 2020 sucks so let's make this the best Christmas ever [11]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Fishing, Hot Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Jun and Nino are left standing on the jetty at night on Christmas Eve when Ohno decides to go fishing. Has Christmas been ruined, or does Ohno have a plan?
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Series: 2020 Christmas Drabble Series a.k.a 2020 sucks so let's make this the best Christmas ever [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027719
Kudos: 8





	2020 Christmas Drabble #11 - Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reveetoile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/gifts).



> Thank you to Reveetoile who requested her favourite trio.

Nino shivered as another icy blast of wind wormed its way into the tiny gap between his scarf and the turned up collar of his coat. “Remind me again why we’re standing on a jetty in the middle of the night in the cold?”

Jun huddled closer and automatically adjusted Nino’s scarf. “Because we both love Satoshi and want to support him.”

“Even when he wants to go fishing until midnight on Christmas Eve?” Nino grumbled.

Taking Nino’s gloved hands between his own, Jun rubbed them to restore the circulation. “ _Especially_ when he wants to go fishing on Christmas Eve. He wouldn't be our Satoshi if he didn't.”

Nino snuggled against Jun, using him as a human windbreak. “Well, that's true, but it doesn't mean that I'm not still going to bitch about it.”

“Lucky me,” Jun drawled dryly.

“Since I’m already here, I’d say you're extra lucky.” Ohno’s voice came from the darkness, startling the pair of them.

Nino and Jun jumped around to face him. Jun clutched his chest in shock while Nino jumped forwards and pushed Ohno hard in the chest, almost knocking him off his feet.

“You almost gave Jun a heart attack!” Nino scolded.

Ohno grabbed Nino’s flailing hands, preventing any further attack. “And I suppose you weren't startled at all?”

“If you two stop bickering we can go home and enjoy the rest of Christmas Eve,” Jun said as he inserted himself in between them. He noted that Ohno was empty-handed and looked around for the missing fishing gear. “Did you catch anything Satoshi? What happened to your tackle box?”

“Ah you noticed. Come with me,” Ohno said with a secretive smile. He took a hand each of Nino and Jun, leading them back along the jetty to a narrow path which led down to the beach.

“Ow!” Nino yelped as he tripped over a rock in the dark. Jun and Ohno prevented him from falling and set him back on his feet. “There had better be a good reason for this,” he grumbled, clinging tightly to their hands.

“Just a little further,” Ohno said encouragingly to both of his boyfriends. “Trust me.”

Jun stared hard into the darkness, trying to see where they might be heading. Thinking he could see a glimmer of light up ahead he blinked a few times to try and clear his vision. Rather than disappearing, the light grew brighter. He turned to Ohno. “Is that a lantern?”

“Might be,” Ohno replied with a grin.

A few steps later they reached the sand and the source of light was revealed. A short distance away on a sheltered section of the beach an oil lantern acted as a beacon. Its welcoming glow illuminated a small blue tent which sat behind it nestled behind the dunes protected from the wind.

“You did all of this?” Jun looked around in amazement at the tent and three folding camp chairs set up around a stack of kindling waiting to be lit.

Ohno nodded modestly and wrapped his arms around Jun and Nino’s waists. “I wanted to surprise you. What could be better than spending Christmas Eve under the stars?”

“Spending the night in a five star hotel with high speed WiFi and room service?” Nino ventured.

“Aww you're so cute when you joke,” Ohno laughed as he lit the fire.

“Who says I'm joking? You don't really expect us to sleep here? It’s freezing and outside and there are bugs!” Nino complained, ducking behind Jun as a moth flew past his head.

“Don't worry, we'll be perfectly comfortable. I have two jumbo winter rated sleeping bags which can be zipped together so there's room enough for all three of us,” Ohno replied blithely.

“Really?” Jun’s confidence in Ohno wavered slightly; he was definitely not the most practical of people.

Ohno placed a saucepan on the fire and did a quick mental calculation. “We might have to squish together a bit, but it will be warmer that way.”

“Why didn't you say that in the first place? In that case we're in.” Taking advantage of the fact that Ohno was facing away from them, Jun slapped his hand over Nino’s mouth, cutting off his inevitable protests and pushed him down onto one of the folding chairs.

The glare which Nino directed at Jun spoke volumes, but he kept quiet as Jun hissed in his ear. “I know it's your worst nightmare, and I'm not particularly thrilled either, but it's important to Satoshi which means that it's important to us. It might even be fun.”

“Fine,” Nino huffed. He shuddered as another insect buzzed past him and looked to .Jun for help. “But can you please keep the bugs away from me?”

Nino looked so small and scared that Jun wanted to put him in his pocket for safekeeping. He pressed a reassuring kiss on the corner of Nino’s mouth and flapped his hand to shoo the insect away before taking a seat beside him on the slightly wobbly chair.

Oblivious to what was going on between the other two, Ohno picked up three mugs and walked over to where they were sitting. “Here you go. Be careful; it's hot.”

“This looks and smells great.” Jun carefully took one of the mugs piled high with whipped cream.

Nino accepted his mug and sniffed at it suspiciously. The delicious smell which met his nostrils lit up his face. “Hot chocolate?”

“Boozy hot chocolate,” Ohno confirmed as he sat down next to his two boyfriends and stretched his feet out closer to the fire. “Cheers and merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas!”

For the next few minutes the crackling of the fire and waves lapping at the shore were the only sounds to be heard as they sipped and watched the dancing flames.

“You have no idea how much it means to me that you two are willing to spend the night with me here, especially when I know that you aren't really outdoors people. Sometimes I wonder what I’ve done to deserve you. Other people spend their whole lives looking for love and sometimes never find it. I wake up every day thinking how lucky I am to have found two people who I love and love me in return.” Ohno blinked rapidly and cleared his throat. “This is going to be the best Christmas ever.”

Nino and Jun’s hearts melted and they forgot about the cold and the darkness and the bugs and the fact that they were about to sleep in a tent and possibly be eaten by stray dogs while they did so (this was surprisingly not Nino’s fear, but Jun’s). They linked hands and smiled fondly at Ohno who was clearly struggling to restrain his emotions.

“We feel just the same way as you Oh-chan,” Nino replied softly. “There's no place where Jun and I would rather be.”

Jun linked his hands with Ohno and Nino and kissed each of them. “Living with you two is certainly never boring, but I wouldn't want it any other way.”

“I guess I should make a start on grilling the fish I caught.” Ohno wiped his eyes on the cuff of his sleeve and stood up. “There’s some chocolate left. Would you like a refill?”

“That would be lovely.” Jun hastily swallowed the last of his drink and handed over his mug.

Nino licked a blob of cream off the rim of his empty mug and held it out. “Me too. And make it a double this time.”

Ohno laughed and took the mugs. “Good thing I brought the whole bottle of rum with me. Unfortunately I didn't manage to bring the Christmas presents. I'm afraid we will have to wait until tomorrow to open them.”

“Who needs gifts when we have each other?” Nino jumped up and clung to Ohno, squeezing his butt and planting a noisy kiss on his cheek.

Jun joined in, wrapping his arms around then both and asking Nino, “So that means I can return yours to the store rather than give them to you tomorrow?”

“Forget it. I'm not that much of a romantic idiot,” Nino huffed.

“Not an idiot, but definitely romantic,” Ohno cooed, ruffling Nino’s hair.

“And cute, definitely cute,” Jun added, pinching Nino’s cheek.

“I hate you both,” Nino muttered as he accepted another hot chocolate. “But merry Christmas anyway.”

“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
